Prophecy
by TheFierceFive
Summary: After he is given a strange prophecy, Runningstar must figure out what it means in order to save the clanmate that he doesn't know is in danger. Comments appreciated. If you like this, please follow us. (We're a group of five people. The person writing this is Bluefeather.)
1. Allegiances

Leader:

Runningstar (Heatherpaw)

Gray and white tom, fast runner.

Deputy:

Mistystream (Rockpaw)

Gray she-cat. Half RiverClan.

Warriors:

Smoothstripe (Dirtpaw)

Gray tom.

Gorsefoot

Sand colored tom with white paws and one black ear.

Squirreltail

Gray, gold, and white she-cat with green eyes and a long, bushy tail.

Owlheart (Leafpaw)

Alert reddish tom.

Longface

Huge golden tom.

Thornclaw (Mountainpaw)

Strong gray tom.

Ashstream (Willowpaw)

old she-cat born the day of a fire. Thin white coat and burnt ear.

Mothpelt (Icepaw)

Spotted she-cat.

Sootclaw

All black tom.

Queens:

Birchwing

Brown she-cat.

(Graykit, Brightkit, Specklekit)

Honeypelt

Honey colored she-cat with hazel eyes.

(Amberkit, Rainkit)

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw

Absent minded white she-cat.

Rockpaw

Serious black tom.

Dirtpaw

Dusty brown tom. Eager.

Leafpaw

Green-eyed white and gold she-cat.

Mountainpaw

Big reddish-brown tom with cream paws.

Willowpaw

Black she-cat.

Icepaw

Reddish tom. Front left paw is white.

Elders:

Fightingoak

Scrawny light-brown tom.

Lightningpelt

Gray and white she-cat.

Mossleg

White she-cat. (OLD)

_**By the way readers, I did NOT write the fire reborn.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

''A tree will fight it's last battle. Lightning will strike it down.'' With that, the starry WindClan ancestor began to fade.

''Don't go Brownstar!'' Runningstar cried. ''What does it mean?!'' But the former leader was already gone. Runningstar woke up, Silverpelt glittering overhead. Shaking his head, Runningstar curled tighter and drifted into a restless sleep.

The next morning, after he had sent out patrols, the WindClan leader strode to the Medicine Cat's den, under the Gorse wall surrounding camp. Mintpool was too busy arranging herbs and instructing Talloak on the 'endless uses of herbs' to notice.

''Mintpool.'' Runningstar meowed. Minpool let out a cry of alarm and whirled around.

''Runningstar! You scared me!''

''Can I talk to you?''

''Of course! We're talking right now!''

''Privately. Outside.''

''Sure...'' Mintpool looked puzzled. Once they were outside she asked, ''What's the matter? Bellyache? Is it one of the kits? I told Amberkit not to eat that worm! Wait! Mountainpaw had that dream last night, didn't he? The one where Rainkit's chasing him?''

''NO!'' Runningstar cried. He didn't want to hear any more confidential information about members of his Clan.

''Then what is it?'' Mintpool asked.

''Brownstar came to me last night. In a dream.''

''Well... what did he say!?'' Mintpool sounded exasperated.

''He told me, 'A tree will fight it's last battle. Lightning will strike it down.' Does that mean anything to you?'' Mintpool shook her head.

''All I can tell you is it sounds bad.''

**Tune in later to find out what it (the prophecy) means! (It might actually be a few chapters because a lot has to happen.) ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

''What's on your mind?'' Mistystream asked her father, walking into his rarely-used den behind the Tallrock.

''Nothing.'' He grumbled. Mistystream didn't believe him.

''You never use this place, yet all of the sudden you spend more time in here than outside?! What's going on?'' Mistystream demanded. Runningstar sighed and faced the wall.

''I can't tell you.'' He said bitterly.

''I'm your deputy and your daughter! I deserve to know! I've been taking care of the Clan while you sit here, talking to no one but Mintpool!'' Mistystream burst out. Runningstar turned and silently padded out of the den. ''Come back here!'' She yelled after him. ''Talk to me!''

Night fell and Runningstar had still not returned. Mistystream paced back and forth.

''Please Mistystream! calm down!'' Talloak begged.

''I am calm!'' Mistystream hissed.

''At least lay down and get some rest. You're working yourself up over nothing!'' It was Mintpool who spoke now. ''He is probably just calming down. He was pretty upset when he stormed out of camp.''

''Tomorrow's the Gathering. What if he isn't back by then?!'' Mistystream demanded. She began breathing hard. ''This is all my fault! I made him angry! He's probably dead!'' She began whimpering, lay down, and covered her nose with her tail. Mintpool came over and lay next to her.

''It's okay.'' She whispered. ''He can protect himself. He is leader, for StarClan's sake!''

Mintpool stayed with Mistystream all through the night, and the gray deputy did not complain.

The next morning, Runningstar was there, and his daughter was overjoyed. When asked by Longface where he had been, he replied that he had gone to the Moonstone, for guidance. Longface was about to ask more, but a glare from Mintpool told him not too. Runningstar sent Longface, Thornclaw, and Thornclaw's apprentice Mountainpaw, on a hunting patrol. Then, Runningstar gestured with his tail for Mistystream to follow him into his den behind Tallrock.

''I'm sorry.''

''What?'' Mistystream asked.

''About yesterday. I should have told you. I'm sorry.'' Runningstar looked deep into Mistystream's eyes. ''Can I trust you?'' He asked. Mistystream looked shocked.

''Of course you can trust me!''

''Okay.'' Runningstar sighed. ''Brownstar came to me four days ago. He told me that a tree would fight it's last battle, struck down by lightning.'' Mistystream was silent for a moment.

''What do you think that means?'' she asked. Runningstar averted his gaze.

''I don't know.'' he admitted.

''Runningstar!'' Runningstar heard Mintpool's frantic voice. ''Amberkit just vomitted up that worm she ate a few days ago!'' Runningstar looked at Mistystream. She looked back at him. _Go._ Her eyes seemed to say. He turned and raced to Mintpool's aid.

''Don't worry!'' she heard him say.

_What does that prophecy mean? _She wondered.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Runningstar sat at the entrance to camp, thinking about the prophecy. _A tree will fight it's last battle. Lightning will strike it down. _What did it mean?

''Runningstar!'' Mossleg cried worriedly as she ran towards him. ''Have you seen Fightingoak? Or Lightningpelt?'' All of the sudden the prophecy made sense. Fightingoak was the tree. Lightningpelt was the lightning. Did that mean. . .? Lightningpelt was going to kill Fightingoak! Runningstar jumped up and rushed out of camp.

''I've gotta go!'' he yowled over his shoulder. He could smell the fresh scent of Lightningpelt and Fightingoak. _I can still save him. _Runningstar thought to himself. He followed the scent trail farther and farther away from camp. Soon he saw the two elders up ahead. Quietly, he ducked behind a bush and looked around. He was at the Gorge! Lightningpelt was going to kill Fightingoak and push his body into the Gorge! Then it would look like he had drowned. But why would she do this? Fightingoak seemed to be thinking the same thing.

''Lightningpelt,'' he said, his voice quivering with fear. ''why are you going to kill me?''

''Because you chose her.'' Lightningpelt sighed. Fightingoak looked clueless.

''What?'' he asked.

''You chose Mossleg when I was obviously the better option!'' Lightningpelt voice sounded angry. But it also sounded. . . sad. ''We were meant to be.'' she whispered. Runningstar couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lightningpelt had just become an apprentice when Fightingoak was given his warrior name. The only reason Lightningpelt was an elder now was because she had lost her sense of smell. Runningstar knew he had to save Fightingoak.

Lightningpelt let out a cry of alarm as Runningstar landed on her back. But she managed to throw him off as Runningstar raked his claws across her muzzle. Blood splattered the ground as Lightningpelt slashed Runningstar's flank.

"Take that, kittypet!" she snarled. Runningstar didn't move. "He's lost his ninth and final life!" she cried triumphantly. But little did she know, it wasn't his final life he had lost. Lightningpelt turned to Fightingoak. "Time to die!" Runningstar leapt up and tackled Lightningpelt to the ground. With a swift bite to the neck, he killed her. Fightingoak got up.

"Thank you." he said gratefully.

"Lets go back to camp."


End file.
